


Pocket Monsters???

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [28]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Pocket Monsters are creatures that are carried around by humans and forced to fight...
Series: tales of the unexpected [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk hikes tiredly down the dirt road, staring at the sky, the sun was setting; according to their map it could be hours before they reached the next town, they wonder if they made the right choice.

Coming to a halt, they glance around the area. The dirt road was surrounded by thick trees and dense foliage, so there was no place to pitch a tent.

Sighing deeply, they continue to walk.

They walked and walked. For a while, only the sound of their boots sounded, but listening more closely to where they were, they could hear the soft wind blowing lightly at the treetops, birds settling for the night 'caw' ed somewhere from above.

Then suddenly there was a rustling came, at first it was in the distance, but soon it was clear it was getting louder. Whatever it was, was coming towards them at a fast pace. Another noise was then heard a high screeching.

The screeching was scary, it made them shiver in fear.

Thinking it was a wild monster, Frisk reaches for their belt, where large balls were clicked on. Pushing off the perfect monster for this dark place, they wait for it to show itself.

And show itself it did.

A large monster burst from high in the trees and onto the dirt road. The horrible screeching was worse close up.

"NYEH!" A strange noise cries out over the screeching.

Eyes widen slightly as they stared at a tall skeleton monster landing in a little way in front of them, dressed in human clothes. Which meant this was not a wild one; eyes zoomed in on the source of the screech. On the monster's back and holding on for dear life around its neck, was a child about their age.

The smiling skeleton reaches round and forcefully pulls them from their neck, setting them down in front of them.

The skeleton monster had an orange v-neck jumper which was cut off at the base of its rib cage, a long red scarf that seemed to flow with no wind, black jeans that tore about the knees, partly showing off its kneecaps, deep red boots covered the jeans and red gloves.

The child had brown hair, a bit lighter than their own, cut similar but without the fringe; their clothes were similar too. They had a green and yellow striped jumper, while they had blue and purple. Stripes were a must for all children trainers.

This system was mainly set up so adults knew they were too young to battle with them. While travelling from gym to gym, it was during tournaments can adults fight with young trainers.

Frisk notices the other had caught their breath and was glaring at them.

"I am Chara!" Chara greets rudely, they there held up their hand and threw a disk inside the air. The disk slit into four and hovers around them, with the main floating between and above them; these disks lit up the dirt road and parts of the forest, with bright lights. "And I'm challenging you!"

"Okay," Frisk agrees with a small, they take out their battle pad and a long thin pole shoots out and embeds itself firmly into the ground, it then tilts the screen to a presetting they done.

Chara did the same.

Frisk studies they challenge on the screen. Including the one outside the ball, they had four monsters. Which made them even.

"Go on then!" Chara snaps at the skeleton monster, who had been smiling the whole time, "FIGHT!"

The skeleton monster walks in front of the child, looking will it wanted to be anywhere else than there. But still, it smiles

Frisk looks down at the screen, clicking on Chara's skeleton information.

| Monster: Skeleton

Name: Papyrus

Gender: Male ...

HP: 680

AT: 20

DF: 20

Check: Likes to say 'Nyeh heh heh!'

-Untrained-

Wants to go home, but doesn't know where home is.

Misses someone, who he can't remember.

Owner: Chara |

Frisk frowns a little. Spending an untrained monster out to battle an unknown trainer was a bad move. Changing their mind, they reach for their belt, where tennis ball-sized oddball hung and clicked back the one they took off earlier, then unhooked another.

"Okay, let's begin," Frisk calls out, raising a ball in the air for Chara to see, it was a Master Ball. The other youth stared in shock, wondering what powering monster could be inside if it needed to be held in that.

Frisk threw the ball, it went spinning, then stops midair and opening. In a dazzling blue and yellow light display, a small skeleton monster appeared.

This is new skeleton wore a white turtleneck jumper, covered a blue unzipped hoodie, loose black shirts with a white stripe running on the outer sides, pink fluffy slippers and white socks.

It was also sleeping on its feet.

"1 HP! 1 AT! 1 DF!" Chara shouts out in shock and horror, looking down at their screen, they then stare at Frisk as if they are mad, "AND untrained!? How can it be untrained when it's in a MASTER BALL?"

Frisk smiles and shrugs their shoulders.

"Well if you really want your monster to die..." Chara said uncaringly, he points to the small skeleton, "Papyrus! Tackle it to death!"

Frisk stares in horror as the tall skeleton did as he was told and darts at high speed towards theirs.

"Sans! Wake up!" Frisk cries out, feeling helpless. They did not think the skeleton would actually listen since Sans never did, even when they truly needed him.

It was too late. The larger one tackles the smaller to the ground, dirt and dust went sailing in the air as they rolled together for a time. When the dirty dust clears, Papyrus was found hugging the life out of Sans.

It seemed that when they went down, Papyrus used his arms and legs to protect Sans from their crazy roll. The larger was laying flat out on the smaller, as he relaxed when he stopped. Both were safe. But they were now completely covered in dirt.

Frisk sighs. Then smiles as he watches Papyrus rub his cheekbone against the still sleeping Sans's.

"I surrender." Frisk told Chara through their battle pad softly, the pads had linked up, so even at this distance, they knew they heard them.

"What!?" Chara cries out in shock, he stamps his foot, "We only just started! Papyrus! Attack!"

Papyrus let out a small 'nyeh' ing noise and continues to snuggle on Sans.

This only made Frisk giggle, they had never seen Sans just close another monster, awake or asleep, he seemed to never want to be anywhere near anyone. Then they frown, what if Sans was sick?

Frisk held up Sans's Master Ball.

"Sans! Return to your power confines!" Frisk shouts out for everyone to hear, a beam of blue light came from a small circle on the ball and wrapped around Sans.

Papyrus jumps off from the light, and makes a distressed noise; the tall skeleton looked as if he would cry.

However, the light broke away from the sleeping form on the ground, revealing that the recall had failed. A light snore continues to come from him.

"Huh?" Frisk said dumbly, just stand there holding the ball out. Sans had never failed to go back before.

Chara, at last, ends the battle, then brings back their light disks; they all found themselves in darkness. The only light was their battle pads.

"Whoa!" Chara exclaims surprise, "got dark quick!"

"There's a mountain towards the sunset," Frisk said as they click back Sans's ball to their belt, "must have made it darker sooner."

"we'll duh." Chara snaps out, "ugh! The town is ages away!"

Frisk quickly takes off their backpack, dropping it and kneeling down they bury a hand into one of the side pockets, they pull out a torch and switch it on. The first thing they did was aim it to their monster.

The two skeletons were in the same spot.

"Chara?" Frisk asks, bringing his backpack back onto his shoulders, the other child at putting away their battle pad.

"I'm here." Chara said, causing Frisk to jump to their feet in surprise at how close they came, "so your skeleton won't go back too?"

"Seems that way," Frisk confirms in a worried tone, they hurry to where Sans was and aims the light over his face, "wake up Sans!"

"Come Papyrus!" Chara says with a sigh, starting to walk but stops when they see that their monster did not follow, "Come. On. Papyrus."

The skeleton in question looks at them through the darkness, then back to the sleeping one. Reaching down he gathers Sans into his arms and held him close to his ribs, only then did he start to move.

Frisk quickly joined Chara's side, since they were going the same way, he might as well let the strange skeleton take their's, heaven knows they would never be able to left him.

The pair walked together for some time, with Papyrus taking the rear. Frisk held their torchlight steady on the dirt road. At last, someone spoke.

"Why on earth do you have such a weak monster in Master Ball!?" Chara asks with the limited light they could see the, frowning deeply.

"I got him from a win." Frisk explains with a tight smile; in some tournaments, the loser had to give their strongest monster over to the winner. They remembered when the person had handed over the Master Ball in utter shock, then the disappointment when the monster within was so weak.

"..a win?" Chara said in complete disbelief, "really? Just how weak- never mind, I don't want to know. I think you got done."

Frisk nods yet said nothing because they think so too.

"How many masters has it had?" Chara went on after a few minutes of silence, "bet each one tried to fog if off as soon as they saw what it was."

"...over a hundred..." Frisk said with a sigh; each monster had a data record in their Ball that starts as soon as they are caught.

"Over 100 Masters!" Chara shouts in surprise, "what the hell...?"

"I feel sorry for him," Frisk tells sadly, "so I've trying to train him whenever I can, normally on untrained monster since they don't listen."

"That's why you switched the balls and sent it out." Chara says through gritted teeth, then smiles, "bet you got really scared when my skeleton came charging at it."

"I did." Frisk admitted without shame, then sighs again while glancing over their shoulder, "I think there's something wrong with him..."

"How can you tell? It's been asleep just whole time!" Chara asks with annoyance, they glare at their own skeleton, "I caught mine in an imp's dungeon. How he got there I don't know but it was being bullied by the little imps. It was kind of funny really, big giant skeleton compared to those imps being pushed around."

"...poor thing," Frisk says not unkindly, but smiles at the story, he could tell Chara found it amusing, "when I first let Sans out, he didn't go back in for a week and slept the whole time so I had to stay in that city until he woke up. When he did finally woke up I told him I was his new master, and he went to sleep again. Thankfully I got him into his ball."

"How useless!" Chara laughs out, only for a bone to bonk them on the back of their heads. Slowly they turn with a murderously gilt in their reddest brown eyes, then glares at Papyrus who threw it, "you want to die clown?"

Papyrus huffs and holds Sans closer to him when Chara took a step forward he took one back. Chara was about to shout at him but stops as their whole body froze. They began to shake as something began crawling down his spine. Then they noticed the eyes.

Sans's eye sockets were open and staring right into their's, they could see only blackest in their depths, putting the shadows of the night to shame.

Chara could not pull their eyes away from the bone-chilling nightmare they fell into. It was only Frisk started to shake them.

"what's wrong?" Frisk asks Chara, standing in front of them, hiding them from the true monster's gaze.

Chara looks to Frisk then to Sans. The small was curled safely in Papyrus hold with his eye sockets firmly shut. The only evidence of what happened was a cold sweat his body had broken out in.

"Wow. You feel like ice," Frisk said moving away, "maybe you're sick too! Don't worry, I'm here! And look! I can see the lights of the town!"

Chara turns around, forgetting whatever made them angry in the first place. Frisk was right, the town's light shone ahead of them. Frisk then took them by the hand and started to lead them down the dirt road, happy to have made a new friend but still worried about his monster.


	2. Goodbye Sans!

Frisk walks into the centre, they had left their skeleton, Sans, with Chara's skeleton Papyrus.

They were very surprised.

Sans who had rarely awoken for anything, was suddenly waking up and listening... sort of. During battles, they were always forced to recall him.

It had something to do with Papyrus that was for sure, they just did not know what.

They spot Chara in the waiting room and give them a wave. It had been three weeks since they met, they had been travelling together ever since. Chara loved to fight strong trainers.

And with Frisk's skeleton seemingly cheering him on, Papyrus would fright his hardest. And enjoy a cuddle with Sans afterwards.

Because Papyrus was the reason Chara won a gym battle a couple of days ago, they chose to let his skeleton have some fun in the monster centre. Frisk signed Sans up as well, letting the pair share the same room, which worked out cheaper for them both.

"Frisk! There you are! Come on let's get our skeletons!" Chara says standing, they march over to the desk.

"Hello to you too Chara," Frisk says with a wink, "I bet they had fun in this place. The garden mazes look great!"

"Yeah yeah," Chara replies, then calling to the man behind the desk, "We're here to pick up our monsters! Both skeletons. Papyrus and Sans!"

"Ah yes!" The man behind the desk says cheerfully- the man hurries to the back and peers through a glass door; then turns to the children, "if you wait a couple of hours, you might have some more."

"More what?" Frisk says confused, watching as the man comes back, leaning down behind the desk he brings up a large closed basket.

He then walks around the desk and places the basket on a table that was level to the children's waist. Humming loudly the man over the basket revealing five large pure white eggs with little grey patches everywhere.

"They have been at it ever since you left." The man says with a grin, "I didn't want to disturb them just yet, they seemed to get on very well. Sometimes owners trying to breed will give their monsters a ... helping hand by potions. But your monsters seemed bery much in love."

Frisk and Chara merely stare at the eggs.

These were not even on their mind when they left their skeletons at this centre, it was meant to be just for some rest and relaxation.

The man went back behind the desk and hurries to that glass door again, looking through once more he smiles and opening it he walks in.

  
"What do we do with them!" Chara manages to get out, shock was clearly written on their face.

"...don't know..." Frisk says almost sadly; they could sale the eggs, but he felt sorry for Sans for taking his eggs away.

"I was thinking..." Chara mumbles, reaching over touching one of the eggs, "of letting Papyrus free... in a nature reserve so he won't get captured again...I thought it could be like a reward for doing so well lately..."

"That's a nice idea." Frisk says with a nod, they actually really liked Sans, even if he was useless to them, "Let's find one that's good for skeletons."

"Here we are! They just finished up!" The man calls out, two skeleton monsters walking alongside him, "See what did I tell you!"

Frisk and Chara blinked; in Papyrus's arms were two more eggs and Sans was holding one in his arms. Papyrus looked so proud, joyful and delighted that the thought of letting the pair go free became more real because the two young trainers knew that they could not travel together forever, meaning the skeletons would have to part ways at some point. And by the sorrowful expression, Sans was giving the happy Papyrus, he knew this too.

"Sans return!" Frisk calls to him, the monster walks slowly to his master's side. Glancing down at the basket, he places the one he had with the others, it looked a little smaller than the rest.

"Here you go children!" The man says holding small booklets for them, "Basic info about skeleton monsters and their eggs. The eggs will need to stay with the mother more than the father. Some hatched, they will need to stay with the father until they learn to walk. It a long drawn out thing, that's why breeders hate mating skeletons and more are caught than raised. And skeleton normally pairs for life and won't breed with any other than who they chose. Hope all goes well for you two!"

"Thank you." The young trainer said together, taking the booklets. The man vanishes behind the desk once more.

Papyrus came over and places the two he had in the basket as well, making a total of eight eggs. The basket's limit seemed to be ten.

Just as they were wondering why they were meant to carry the eggs, Papyrus took hold of it and held it close to his ribs, grinning happily the whole time. He glances down at his mate and clucks his teeth at him.

Frisk sighs, then turn to go, "Let's go Sans. We need to get to our hotel."

"Y-yeah, come Papyrus..." Chara said starting to walk as well, the two monsters follow their masters.

Papyrus grin fades as he notices that Sans had gone in another direction completely. And clucks and rattles loudly for attention. The smaller skeleton did not look back, choosing to step closer to his master and touch his own Master Ball, disappearing in a flash of blue and yellow light.

"...Papyrus." Chara said loudly, but the skeleton did not turn to face his master instead of watching the other child walk away, "Come on. Let's go."

  
Papyrus closes his sockets, he could still hear Sans's happy rattles for their few wonderful days they had by themselves together. A single tear ran down his cheekbone, turning he follows behind, wondering if he would ever see his mate again.


	3. Goodbye Papyrus!

Papyrus wanders into through the gates, there were many more monsters around with their trainers- they seemed to be saying goodbye...

The skeleton held his basket of eggs closer to his chest; they were the last thing he had of Sans created from their love.

"Alright Papyrus, go on," Chara said, the monster stares at his master who has dispelled the common ball he was normally kept in.

The child huffs loudly, then walks back through the gates.

Papyrus turns to the woodlands. He was free.

Slowly he walks forward, skull held high, his soul heavy; Sans was lost to him, his master did not want him, he was going to raise his offspring without his beloved mate and he heading into a place he did not know.

Papyrus stares down the path- there were many different monsters making their way down, never again be captured by humans.

The skeleton stops, he stares off further down the path.

Then he began walking faster than before, which turned into an odd power walk, then a jog and finally a run.

Papyrus came to a halt in front of his mate, who was grinning up at him.

Carefully he places his eggs to the ground and on standing upright again, he rushes into awaiting arms. Sans rattled happily against him, it was odd now that they had no clothes on, but he did not care.

Putting away they study each other faces, then rub their cheekbones together.

Papyrus blinks as he remembers the result of their union on the ground.

Pushing off of Sans he goes back to the basket, picking it up he began showing them off to him as if his mate had not seen them before. Sans just grins at this display- he had never dreamed that he would be free. Not here he was free and with Papyrus once more.

Sans had been here a little longer than Papyrus, he had been hunting high and low for a place to settle down. It had been a surprise when his master had slowly explained that he was going to live here and Papyrus would be coming to join him later.

Sans knew human speech. A very rare trait. So he understands right away.

Suddenly he felt himself being hugged again, and he hugs back, trying to send his love across through it.

Sans glances down to their eggs, wondering if he should teach his offspring about everything human... or be ruled by their instincts like most monsters. Pulling away once more, Papyrus grabs his basket of eggs and stands. Sans rattled loudly, waving for him to follow, which the taller skeleton did faithfully. Sans grins as he walks along, at last thinking of the future as something to look forward to rather than something to dread. Because now that he was with Papyrus, and as long as his mate was happy, all was well.


End file.
